¡Fue casualidad!
by Solin Staly
Summary: Luego de ver a sus dos amigos -los susceptibles, inutiles e idiotas- en una situacion comprometedora y comprometida, siempre los mandaban a hacer cosas juntos. buscar la comida, el agua, las vallas... pero no se confundan, es pura casualidad. G X H yaoi


Dedicado a Alice F.G, ¡Lo hice para competir con el tuyo linda!. Naa, mentira... lo ice porque en verdad hay muy poquitos... a propósito ¡I Kissed a Wolfman está en mis favoritos!.

Advertencia: yaoi, slash, o como le conozcan. Así que si de alguna forma daña tu inocencia, te pido que te retires. ¡a consciencia!. Luego no digan que no aviso xD!.

Disclaimer: Ginta, Hakkaku y lamentablemente Koga pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, este fic no tiene fin de lucro.

-¡Celoso yo?. ¡ja!.-Dijo con voz fría, lacerándome los oídos. En ese momento, lamentaba tener los sentidos tan finos, odiaba escuchar las cosas por casualidad… aún así no deseaba mantenerme al margen. Me gustaba saber lo que acontecía en mi manada, sobretodo si se trataba de los dos susceptibles, idiotas e inútiles Ginta y Hakkaku. Pero no era tan sólo eso, si no que eran los susceptibles, idiotas e inútiles que escogí como mejores amigos y de los cuales no me arrepentía de elegir. Sin darme cuenta, sonreí. Al menos servían para levantarme el ego.

-¡Celoso tú!.-Dijo Ginta tratando de controlar su genio. Me fui acercando un poco, no queriendo perderme detalle de la conversación. Pude ver, alumbrada por la luna la cara de ambos.

-Y según tú ¿Qué me haría tener celos de ti?.-Preguntó Hakkaku astutamente, o eso me pareció. La verdad, yo me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta. ¿Qué podría ponerlo celoso?. Ese Ginta era un enigma cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Qué más?. ¡Que sea tan cercano al jefe Koga!.-La exasperación en el tono del hombre lobo casi me hace reír, pero no tanto como su comentario. ¿Por qué debería Hakkaku estar seloso por mi?. Bien, era tiempo de decir que su estupidez había traspasado el límite de lo permitido.

-¡quéeeee!.-Me imaginé que mi amigo reaccionaría de esa forma, lo conozco bien.-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal cosa?. ¡el jefe Koga está enamorado de la seño Kagome!-

-¡NO estoy... qué te pasa!. ¿Por qué piensas que hablo del apego sentimental?. ¡Eres un animal!.-Se enfadó Ginta. En ese momento, creí prudente intervenir, pero me quedé un momento camuflado en el árbol, mirando el cielo abovedado y lleno de luminosas estrellas. A esos dos no se los miraba pelear todos los días. Si llegaban a casos extremos tendría que acabar con el panorama que me resultaba en parte, algo patético.

-No me digas animal, y deja de gritar. No quiero atraer a la manada-Hakkaku hablaba con dulzura, como si se estuviera refiriendo a un lobo herido, o a Ayame cuando le explicaba que yo ya estaba casado con mi amada Kagome.-Entonces explica porque creo no comprenderte, amigo.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol cercano, por lo que sus rostros dejaron de estar al alcance de mi vista. Sin embargo lograba olerlos. Ginta olía a adrenalina y cierto grado de nerviosismo. Su interlocutor a miedo. Eso me preocupó un poco, pero seguí parado.

-Me refiero a que Koga me toma más en cuenta que a ti-Explicó con burla.-Ya te gustaría ser yo y...-

Hakkaku resopló largamente.-Si lo dices por esa vez que te salvó de morir en el campo, créeme que lo habría hecho por cualquiera. no fue amor hacia ti, fue el sentimiento de compañerismo que tienen todos los líderes.-Venenosa, en una palabra resumida. Así era su voz y su tono.-Lástima. ¿crees que estoy celoso de dar lástima al jefe, como tú?.-

Ginta meditó un poco su respuesta, mientras yo pensaba internamente que Hakkaku tenía toda la razón.-no sabes lo que pasó después.-Ginta, decidido a no perder el combate de hirientes palabras planeó su desquite mientras yo cruzaba los dedos para que no revelara mi actitud ridícula y sin sentido.

-Claro, pero puedo imaginármelo. El principito de pelo negro y ojos azules te besó en los labios, diciéndote que si te morías su vida se acababa. Luego te pidió matrimonio, para acrecentar su lista de mujeres.-Dijo el hombre lobo, escupiendo en el suelo.-Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, me voy. Aunque no lo creas, amigo, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer-

Ginta, nuevamente optó por el silencio mientras se levantaban para dirigirse a la cueva. Vaya pelea ridícula. Cuando creí que todo había terminado, un susurro me hizo levantar mis hermosas y puntiagudas orejitas. Era Ginta, y dijo lo siguiente: -Estás celoso.-

Lo que aconteció a continuación, fue algo rápido. Hakkaku, con una velocidad que ni siquiera yo poseo acorraló a su amigo contra el árbol, para juntar sus cuerpos.-Repítelo, y ya verás lo que sucede.-

-pues lo repito-Ginta trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amigo, que más que amenazante –y debía admitirlo, dios que sonaba embarazoso- era provocador. Pude darme cuenta de eso cuando él interrumpió sus palabras para soltar un breve jadeo. Hasta el aire había cambiado.-estás celoso.-las últimas dos palabras fueron un siseo suave, ronco y bajo.

Hakkaku simplemente redujo la distancia entre ambos rostros –que era lo único de sus cuerpos que estaba alejado, ya que la cercanía era total- y lo besó, yo pude verlo. Primero suavemente, un simple roce, pero luego inclinó el rostro para alcanzar mayor profundidad mientras sus manos comenzaron a moverse inquietas por el cuerpo de mi amigo, juro que los vi. Ginta soltaba breves gemidos mientras las manos de su camarada bajaban hasta sus caderas, juntándola con la suya y haciendo que se movieran. Pude, casi sentir el placer que recorría sus cuerpos, ese tan tímido, ardiente y escurridizo que hacía al otro estremecer. Sentía casi la sequedad en la boca, los latidos del corazón y lograba imaginarme cómo debería estarse sintiendo Hakkaku, el cazador, puesto que estuve más de una vez en esa posición. Cerca de un árbol, mordiendo, excitando y provocando a mi víctima. Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar bajo mis ardientes manos, sometido a mi insaciable instinto; ver cómo los ojos del receptor de mi pasión se agrandaban por el deseo…

Y sabía que esto no se detendría, no al menos hasta que Hakkaku dejara su marca en el cuerpo de Ginta. ¡y aún así no era capaz de moverme!. No sabía con qué cara miraría a mis amigos mañana, al correr, pero lo más divertido era imaginarme la cara que pondrían ellos al mirarse.

Y se separaron, para mi genuina sorpresa. Ginta colocó una mano en su pecho mientras que la otra se dirigía a limpiar la sangre que discurría por una herida en la comisura de su labio inferior. Sus ojos brillantes y su rostro sonrojado alumbraban todo el bosque.

-Dime… dime que beso mejor que Koga.-

-¿Qué?.-Interrogó Ginta, tan o más sorprendido que yo. ¡por favor! ¡yo era un yokai casado!. ¡mi mujer besaba mil beces mejor!. (esperen, nunca he podido saber eso, el chucho que la acompaña no me ha permitido besarla nunca). ¡pero supongamos que lo he hecho!.

-¿aún no te queda claro?.-Preguntó su interlocutor pasando una mano por su megilla con esa posesividad de los nuestros.

-sí... sucede que ¡el jefe y yo nunca nos hemos besado!.-Exclamó él, escandalizado. Por un momento me imaginé acorralando a Ginta y dándole un beso apasionado. Quitándole las prendas con mis dientes, marcando su cuerpo con mi lengua… ¡no!. ¡Yo era fiel a mi hermosa mujer!.

-¿Cómo?. ¡por qué no me dijiste antes!.-ahora, el enfadado era Hakkaku. Le retiró la mano de la megilla, pero pude ver que la mirada no variaba.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste explicarlo!. Eres un animal...-Dijo Ginta casi a los gritos.-Oye... ¿lo hiciste para competir con Koga?.-

-¿el que?.-

-el besarme, idiota.-aclaró con un sonrojo demasiado evidente.

-¡Claro que sí!. Y bueno, mi instinto me dijo que estaba bien.-Dijo Hakkaku con sinceridad.

-Vámonos...-

-Bueno.-

Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas de voluntad para marcharme y mantenerme a salvo. Sucedía que en ese preciso instante mis amadas extremidades inferiores no me obedecían. ¡Maldita sea!. ¿a caso los dos malditos fragmentos de la maldita perla que portaba en mis todavía más malditas piernas no me servían para correr?. ¡Pero claro que lo hacían!. Pero tan embobado estaba con el desenlace de esta bella historia de ¿amor? Que mis ojitos de azulado color no se despegaban de los labios de Ginta. Corrí por fin, lo hice como nunca lo hube hecho. No era que les tuviera miedo, si no que ¿Qué les diría?. "oh, chicos, los estuve mirando en esa situación tan romántica" ¡ahs!.

.

.

Sí, pudo haber quedado como una tremenda casualidad el hecho de que yo los viera besarse. Pero les aseguro que no fue casualidad el hecho de que todas las expediciones las hicieran juntos, que cada vez que necesitara comida, agua o frutas los mandara a ambos. Bueno, algo debía hacer por ellos, luego de todo lo que se esforzaron por mi.

-¡Ginta, Hakkaku!. ¿Ya tienen las vallas que pedí?.-Grité imponentemente. Los hombres lobos se acercaron sumisos como siempre para entregarme lo solicitado. Al principio me daba ¿vergüenza? Mirarlos, mas luego de unas horas (cuando mi cerebro se acostumbró a la idea de tener que ver a dos de mis hombres de la mano) pude hablarles con normalidad.

-¡sí jefe!.-Dijeron ambos al unísono. Hakkaku se marchó luego de unos segundos, pero Ginta comenzó a darse vueltas como un lobo inquieto.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-pregunté con cierto grado de aspereza, pero con una débil sonrisa.

-Yo… Koga ¿Cómo denomi…denominas a un lo…lobo que disfruta cuando otro lobo lo be…besa?.-odiaba que me respondieran con una pregunta, sobretodo si esa pregunta era tan confusa. Mas en esta ocasión todo era tan claro que no me quedó ninguna duda a lo que se refería. Suspiré.

-Pues no sé, supongo que…gustos extraños?-Dije luego de meditar. En un segundo se me pasó algo por la mente. Algo horrible. ¿Cómo se supone que la manada crecería si Ginta y Hakkaku no daban descendencia?. ¿Qué rayos haría?. A menos que… -Ginta ¿sabes de un método para que Hakkaku y tú puedan tener hijos?.-en este tema era un ignorante, pero había que reconocer que con tantas mujeres que me rodeaban, nunca me imaginé teniendo hijos con un hombre.

-Eso era lo que…¿Qué?. ¿cómo sabes de lo de Hakkaku y yo!.-Sonrojado era totalmente adorable, ya entendía por qué a mi amigo le gustaba tanto. De hecho, le daba un toque por lo de más tierno. ¿Qué decía?.

-¡Lo juro!. Fue pura casualidad! Yo...-Atiné a decir, rogando porque la tierra me tragara de una forma dolorosa e inmediata.

-¿nos vis…viste?.-Estaba con esa cara de horror y espanto, igualable a la mía cuando me quitaban los fragmentos. Nada se comparaba a mi sonrojo. Tenía que salvarme de esta situación tan embarazosa.

-¡Ginta, las aves del paraíso!-Grité con el dramatismo impregnado en mi voz, esperando me lo creyera. ¡Bingo!. Su estupidez era tan grande que se lanzó de cabeza contra las rocas, chillando despavorido algo que sonaba como a:

¡Soy muy joven para que me coman!. ¡ayuda!.-

Al menos me dio tiempo para poner pies en polvorosa y dejar atrás la cueva. Antes de eso, sin embargo, pude ver la marca en el cuello de Ginta. Cualquiera diría que por casualidad un demonio lo había mordido, o que se había batido en duelo con alguien. Pero yo, testigo fiel de todo, puedo asegurar que cuando Ginta llega sudado y Hakkaku sonrojado, cuando ambos lucen heridas en los labios y pecho, o cuando en las noches, uno rueda sobre el otro, están lejos de ser una casualidad.

Fin del fic.

¡Wow!. El tercer GinKaku de la historia de ! xD ¡qué felicidad!. ¡arriba los extras!. Con esto, quise demostrar que no sólo mi amado Koga tenía instintos, si no que sus secuaces... también!. A mi me gusta Ginta, ¿y a ti?.


End file.
